


Catch Cold

by black_f73



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Catch Cold

Erik不是个经常生病的人，他看起来就像他的能力一样充满金属的硬度，他强大又不容易被攻陷，甚至是那些什么都不放在眼里的小小病毒。或者也有可能像Sean所说，大家都怕Erik，都不愿意接近他，甚至是那些什么都不放在眼里的小小病毒。

但无论怎样，有一点是明确的，Erik讨厌病怏怏的样子，在他自己在那些少到不值得一提的感冒经验里他从未表现出一丁点儿生病该有的迹象，他甚至不容许别人看起来病怏怏的，要么挺直腰就像Erik自己所做的那样，要么就别在他面前晃，随便找个无人的地方奄奄一息去。

但是这从来不包括Charles。

在Erik认识Charles之后的第一次流感大爆发Charles就幸运中奖，年轻的X教授花了一个晚上的时间去修改他的论文，一扇未关的窗户带来的夜风能清醒他的脑子也能降低他的体温，随后流感病毒兴高采烈的扫荡了他的免疫系统，Charles在清晨从趴着的桌子上清醒过来时，他的额头已经滚烫的足以准备整个Xavier学校的早餐了。

最先知道发生了什么的是Raven，事实上那天早上所有人都以为自己一睁眼就立刻要死了，每个人都伤心难过悲痛欲绝涕泪横流，也许除了Erik，但这丝毫不影响Raven立刻就明白了这是他哥哥的感应投射，并且同时切身的感受到了Charles究竟病的有多严重，只是因为这些人里只有她经历过这个，Charles的心灵感应有一个可以控制的阀门，谢天谢地他有这个阀门，才不至于在人群中被那些隐秘的思想窒息而亡，但是当他生病或伤痛的时候这种控制能力就失效了，接下来的事就会变成一种可悲的死循环，他的痛苦投射影响着周围的人，而这些人被痛苦拉入黑暗，再回给Charles加倍的痛苦。

“所以你必须在脑子里想些美好的事。”Raven瞪了Erik一眼，美好在这个人身上看起来都像是带着金属的气息，冷冰冰硬梆梆的，一点也不像美好应该有的样子。她真的不想Erik来照顾Charles，如果她自己能亲自来的话，但她只会把事情弄的更糟，她会拖着沉重的身心去到Charles的房间，而他的哥哥会一个劲儿的向她道歉，然后他们裹在毯子里，把小时候那些烂透的事再经历一遍，纯粹，字面意义上的经历一遍，经过Charles的大脑，这件事就跟它听起来的一模一样，这可对康复一点帮助也没有，所以尽管Erik看起来像是会把人踢起来跑个三五圈以驱散感冒的人，他也是唯一一个在Charles强大的精神病毒下表现的就像平常一样别无二致的人，Raven说不上这是生理性的还是心理性的，反正她可没机会感受的到，她只希望能瘫倒在床上，带着对Charles的歉疚祈求这个看起来一点也不妙的安排至少不要真的像它看起来一样的不妙。

Erik的忧虑一点也不比Raven的少，他最近一次对感冒的处理方法是叫Moira离他们远一点，他不喜欢Charles对她轻声细语的样子，尤其是女探员还红着鼻头汪着一双可怜兮兮的眼睛，Charles给了她超过Erik，无论是数量上还是包含情感上的，所能忍受极限的碰触。

“我很抱歉，我的朋友。”Charles沾着泪水的声音从毯子底下传上来，让他话里的歉意满溢到足以淹死Erik，而且他听起来确实在哭。

而Erik只是端着个托盘站在Charles的床旁，上面放着一杯热水两片感冒药和两片土司，他觉得自己在亲眼目睹母亲死亡之后再也没有这么无助过。

“这都是我的错，”Charles的声音继续钻出来，他哑着嗓子，“Alex在想他的兄弟，如果Cerebro能成我要做的最重要的事就是帮他找到他们，他是个好孩子，经历了那么多的事，却宁可伤害自己也不愿意伤害别人。”

还有Hank，Sean，Darwin，Angle和Raven，Erik突然意识到Charles在哭是因为孩子们在哭，他深深的皱了皱眉头，比起这种无助他更愿意转身冲下楼去然后一把捏死Alex。

“还有你，Erik。”Charles从毯子底下露出头来，他忧虑的看着他的朋友，并没有责怪的意思，只是为他感到伤心，“每个人都有痛苦的记忆，有时候放下它们并不代表遗忘，仅只是给自己一个喘息的机会，只有你一刻也不肯放松，我的朋友，你总是在折磨自己，甚至为那些并非是你的过错，所以没什么能伤害的了你，因为比起你对自己的伤害那简直是太过微不足道。”

Erik感到一阵久违的情绪冲刷着他，就像那天Charles把他从冰冷窒息的海水中拉上来，他呼吸到的第一口空气，他不知道这是因为Charles的投射还是只是他的那些话，他已经知道他不再是一个人了，但这仍然让他像那时一样，夹杂着巨大的狂喜和难以置信的无措。

“你该…”他嘴巴不怎么成功的自己张合着，眼睛却一动不动的盯着毯子下那张苍白的脸，发烧造成了些许不自然的红晕，却衬着眼睛更加的蓝了，沾着泪水濯洗过的潮湿，天啊那真是他见过的最美的颜色，他几乎需要所有的自制力才能不去俯身亲吻它们，他听见自己终于把句子完结了，“…你该吃了这些，然后睡觉。”

这句话听起来挺健康的。Erik想。

Charles的脸看起来好像更红了，或许是好的那种红，因为随之而来的是一个被愉悦了的笑容，他用那双打定主意想要摧毁Erik自制力的眼睛看着他，“谢谢你的赞美，Erik，我不是有意要倾听，但我现在这个样子恐怕难以保有什么礼貌。”

是的，他听见了。Erik在干脆当死自己的大脑和飞奔而出之间犹豫不决，或者他可以将这当成一种默许，然后他就可以躺在那张床上了，躺在Charles身边。

直到Charles终于笑出声来，Erik才最终意识到无论大不大声，对于Charles来说，他现在想和说就是一回事儿。

“我恳请你躺在我身边，”Charles往一侧移出来一段距离，他拥有这座城堡的主卧，尤其是主卧里那张世界级的大床，即使他平躺在中央，这张大床也能绰绰有余的容纳住复数个Erik的存在，Erik觉得这简直是对他超乎常人的自制力的一个极为重大的佐证，然后他小心翼翼的把自己放在那颗有着柔软褐发的脑袋旁边，Charles旁边。

“我很抱歉我让你更加的靠近它们，但是我发誓，没有你的允许我永远不会去窥视你的过去，只是那些痛苦…”Charles停了下来，像是被刺伤了，难以继续，他侧躺着看Erik，目光又开始变得潮湿，那气息抚过Erik的额角，让他沉浸在一阵温暖的抚慰之中，他离的如此之近，Erik几乎能感受到Charles在说话时呼吸掠过他的皮肤，他想捧住他的脸，用舌尖拭去他眼里为他而凝出的水珠。

Charles发出声难以自持的小小呻吟，Erik意识到他又这么做了，在脑子里大声的想着他想对Charles所做的那些事，但Charles的反应让他已经无法判断自己是不是故意在这么做了。

Charles咬了咬下唇，克制住一个笑意，

“我从未告诉过你，我的朋友，”Charles的下唇更加的红了，简直可以说是在期待着一个吻了，他艰难的完成了这句话，“你的大脑让我感到安心，当在你想着那些…令人愉悦的事的时候，”他露出个浅浅的笑意，对愉悦二字意味深长的拖延让Erik的背轻微的抽动了一下，他再一次的克制住一波亲吻Charles的冲动，或许他并不需要克制。

“你的大脑是我见过的最整洁有条理的，它如此专注而坚定，几乎让其他人的思想变成了某种沙沙响的白噪音，”Charles继续说道，像是隐藏了些什么，“我猜Raven对你说过，关于在脑子里想些美好的事，因为这种投射是公平的，我引起了痛苦，你回给我痛苦，并且一直这样循环下去，但如果这换成愉悦…”

然后他吻了Erik。

那像是眨眼一样飞快的一个吻，他温暖柔软的嘴唇轻擦过Erik的，后者甚至还在想着Charles那尚未完成的句子，然后他才意识到，Charles吻了他。

Erik在Charles完全退回之前就欺身吻回了他，如果他不能让这愉悦回以更甚的快感那简直就是一种失礼，而所有关于美好的要求于他来说都变成了最为轻松不过的任务，因为他满脑子都是那些想对Charles做的事，那些甚至在自己心里都难以描绘的隐秘欲望，Erik不需要更多的鼓励了。

Charles的身体因为感冒或者因为和Erik同样的原因而变的异常滚烫，Erik用嘴唇和指尖小心翼翼的碰触这几乎不真实的灼热，然而那些曾经有过的，被留存在记忆里的所有不经意的碰触，却又没有哪一次能如这次般真实美好过，Erik觉得他能用一生的时间躺在Charles的身边这样厮磨下去，放下了所有痛恨惩罚愤怒和自责，他只想这样躺在Charles的身边，耗尽一生，而Charles回吻着他，碰触着他，对Erik的爱意和渴求几乎和他一样的强烈和失措，几乎难以置信的，他想把这个人揉进身体里，揉进灵魂里，他甚至无法想象他们曾是两个独立的个体，曾经分开过，终将会分开。

直到他感到一阵撕裂般的疼痛，像是灵魂被割舍成两处，Charles的身体和那些意识的投射一起离开了Erik，Charles睡着了，之前所有发生的一切感受到的一切都好像是梦境一样，真实又重新回到他的身体里，还有Erik被欲望灼烧的身体独自可悲的疼痛着。

Erik只能俯身小心的亲吻Charles，如病重般，奄奄一息。


End file.
